


Glam-100 drabbles

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories based on prompts over at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com//">Glam-100</a> I'll be adding too it as the prompts inspire me to write things.</p><p>So far they have included a dance with the Baron Samedi, a little D/s play between Tommy & Adam and a bit of a vampire tale.</p><p>They're all a little different and a whole lotta fun to write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “The Baron Speaks”

Title: “The Baron Speaks”  
Characters: Tommy, Baron Samedi   
Rating: G (ish)  
Warnings: none  
A/N: written for Glam_100 / Prompt #003: bewitched by the bayou

Tommy felt him before he saw him. He was in the air. Hot and cold, dank and smelling of the grave on a moonless night. It made Tommy’s spine twitch and his fingers ache, but he kept playing.

“What do you fear, musician?” came the whisper.

“Nothing,” he said under his breath, pushing notes out past his terror.

He expected laughter, mockery. He felt compassion and understanding.

“I cannot stop what’s to come,” the voice said.

Looking down, Tommy saw one skeletal hand and one hand encased in a glove holding him close. The Baron Samedi had come to dance.


	2. "Strings"

Title: “Strings”  
Characters: Adam/ Tommy  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Dom/sub  
A/N: This is what happens (apparently) when I cant sleep and am pondering character dynamics for another story- oy.

written for Glam_100 / Prompt #004: Puppet Master

~*~

Adam was on his knees for him.

It was like nothing he’d ever dreamed of. It was hotter than hell and it made Tommy hard in nothing flat.

Adam did this for him, for Tommy, because he wanted to, needed to. Because he trusted Tommy to give him everything he needed. Pull his strings, read his heart, know when to take his breath and when to give him a good hard fuck.

So there was Adam waiting with nothing but need and submission on his skin.

And here was Tommy stepping forward with strength enough for the both of them


	3. “Live for Us”

Title: “Live for Us”  
Characters: Adam / Glamily   
Rating: PG+13  
Warnings: character death  
Legnth: 5 x 100   
A/N: written for Glam_100 / Prompt #005: Vampires  
Beta’ed by: @Thraceadams

 

“No!” Adam shouted. “No! Monte! No!”

Solid wood shut out the light, closing with a finality death never had. Chains slithered into place, wrapping around and around and around. Holding him in. Keeping him safe.

“Damn it, Monte,” he sobbed. “Not like this.”

Silence, his only response, silence and the ragged echo of tears. Then words whispered through heartbreak. “There’s no other way,” Monte said. “Sleep for us, my Lord. Live for us.”

A scrape of leather soles against stone. The weight of the door sealing him in. The key in the lock, and Monte was gone.

“No!” Adam screamed.

**^V^**

In the darkness Adam heard them, all of his children. He felt their thoughts pulse through his blood as strong as the day he made them. He heard them fighting for their lives against an army of hate. They had come to this place to live and love, make music and art, to be themselves. But what they were was terrifying to others, for that his children were dying.

He cried as a knife slashed Sasha’s arm, felt her bleed and steel herself to keep fighting. Cried again as knife found heart and stole the blood Camilla had given freely.

 

**^V^**

With each death Adam grew weaker, his body sinking in to the cold and dark. Sorrow taking his will, grief wrapping him in her cloak. He had brought them to this end. His ego and his vanity. He’d insisted on playing the rock star and showing off their beauty. He’d been lulled by the brilliance of the technological age into thinking that Vampires and Humans could live together without fear or hate.

He’d been wrong. So wrong.

And now his family was paying the price for his actions while he hid away in the dark and listened to them scream.

**^V^**

Silence filled Adam’s thoughts. Silence and memories. Tommy’s face when he laughed, his eyes bright with mischief. Terrence dancing across the stage, muscles carving graceful lines against bone. Isaac lost to his drums. Monte sunk into the couch, guitar on his lap, smiling as he played.

He’d lost children, family before. And each time was like dying. Each time was like waking to a world without light or beauty in it and having to find that beauty and hope all over again.

Adam wept for each of them as cold and darkness and time dragged his body into ancient sleep.

**^V^**

“Adam…” memories of voices called to him through his dreams. “Live for us, Adam. Please. Live for us.”

Warmth filled his limbs and woke his blood. His lungs filled with air fresh with rain and grass.

 

“Live for us, Adam…,” the voices called again.

Adam woke with a gasp. Around him, anxious faces waited and watched.

“Tommy?”

The fair haired one beside him shook her head.

“Pappa died two years after the first attack. He died defending you.”

“Are you Christine?”

She nodded.

“How long has it been?”

“Twenty years,” she replied, then smiled. “Welcome home, Adam. We’ve missed you.”


End file.
